uncannyxs_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Multiverse Test Page (Unsorted)
Universe where Iron Fist is the sole Phoenix, using the cover from New Avengers Vol 2 #25, and then as the Ghost Rider. *Doc Ock and Electro switch bodies, maybe in 166? *Reality where Peter murders Ben. *In 2099, Nathan Frost: Cable. Has a diamond right arm and head. *Quentin Beck: Ant-Man *Totally metal Doc Ock: Steel Squid *Illuminati founding roster: Pym, Richards, Frost, Uatu. *Universe with team colors (F4 is blue and black, Avengers are red and silver, X-Men are gold and black (or gold and blue), Thunderbolts are black and red, etc. *F4 w/ Starlord (GotG Vol 2 9 cover) *Speedball: X-Man (Mutantverse?) *Future daughter of Wasp becomes an X-Woman *Iron Fist: F4 What If: Mystique formed the X-Men disguised as Professor X? Magneto, Nightcrawler, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Iceman, Beast. Jean Grey was considered, but refused, since she could expose Mystique. Ultimately Jean has to hire Rogue to assassinate her. This leads her to war with the X-Men. *Flash as DD in one universe to be a hero alongside Spider-Man. *Peter as DD (see this thread for similar ideas) **Karla Sofen as Moon Knight, Max Dillon as Klaw, Bruce Banner as Agent Venom, James Howlett as Spider-Man II (created by Weapon X since they made Spidey), Harry Osborn as Mysterio, Daniel Rand as Taskmaster, Obadiah Stane as Blizzard, Charles Xavier as Quicksilver, Jean Grey as Wolverine, Harry Osborn as Electro ***Possible Visions: Nick Fury, Phil Coulson, Tony Stark **Totally out-there: Wilson Fisk as Cyclops. Exclusively-mutant Hell's Kitchen. *Sandman as a Secret Avenger *Spider-Man (Cletus Kasady) evil, w/ Doppelganger image *Avengers team: different Superior IM, MJ is godly in some way, Thor is Carol Danvers, Human Torch, and maybe Rhodes Deathlok? *Reality where Wade Wilson is murdered, so Bob, Agent of HYDRA, takes up the Deadpool mantle. He develops gravitikinetic and space-bending powers, though not mutant, and has zero sense of humor, especially when in battle. Occasionally he snaps and acts exactly like DP. *F4 team in future led by husband-and-husband team HT and Iceman. *Reality where SHIELD recruits the Invisible Woman, and she gets a team under her command. Ultimately she chooses the F4 and some other allies, but they turn bitter and revolt. *Felicia Hardy: Vulture *X-Force: Wolverine, Beast, Domino, Emma Frost (maybe from here out), Colossus, Polaris, Gambit *Phil Coulson is the Vision, maybe Kang? *F4: (Mar-Vell, Cable, Enchantress, Rulk) (Havok, Ms. Marvel, Iron Fist, Loki) *Ant-Man leads a team w/ Gambit, Falcon, Thing, Spider-Man, Wasp, Ms. Marvel, and Human Torch. *Doc Ock, in some reality, kills Captain America either by mush or by impaling his heart, then he takes his shield. *Archangel's Horsemen: Hulk, Captain America, Spider-Man 2099, Wonder Man *Cannonball and Gambit power swap *Chameleon as Mysterio *Sandman-Verse similar to Electro-Verse, (maybe side-by-side?), featuring Norman Osborn as the Sandman AND Green Goblin, Flint Marko as a hero, Sandman as the one true Venom, and other fanon Sandmen like hopefully Eddie Marko and Mutantverse Billy Baker. *Blind Justice is a widely-used mantle across the Multiverse, having been used by 2099 Matt Murdock, as well as alternate versions of Ray Connor, Foggy Nelson, Vance Astrovik, and Frank Castle, among hopefully a bunch of others. *Reality focusing on Agent of SHIELD Frank Castle, maybe a TV show? Eventually either all the main agents quit or just Frank, and it focuses on what happens after. *Universe that has Lightforce instead of Darkforce, so characters like Dagger, Dazzler, and the bunch can access it. *Cable's future *Wrecker is a Nova, training Shadowcat. Her friend Jubilation Lee later joins in on the fun, along with other Asians. *Coulson as the SHIELD link to X-Men, or otherwise connected to them in a governmental fashion. *Janet van Dyne as the Beetle, Pym is somebody like Egghead, but need somebody as the male Beetle. *Power Pack: Horsemen of Apocalypse. Energizer is Famine, Mass Master is Pestilence, Lightspeed is War, and Zero-G is Death. *Pixie and Stature as Runaways *Team formed by SHIELD that predicts future attacks and prevents them in the present. Includes Winter Soldier, Blindspot, Bishop, and Hyperion(?). Somewhat similar to Uncanny Avengers, but also factors in Civil War II. *Classic cinematic universe: Jack Nicholson as Sebastian Shaw. *Dazzler's band has at one time included Human Torch, Banshee, Colossus, Cloak and Dagger, and Speedball. Squirrel Girl, Iceman, and Northstar have also expressed interest in joining. *F4 with more cosmic origins: audiokinetic Reed, elastic Sue, metal Johnny, and fiery Ben. The same universe has a rival team, with a radioactive Franklin Hall, gravitikinetic Vance Astro, gaseous Angel Jones, and matter-bending Owen Reece. The Frightful Four are the U-Foes with more traditional elemental powers, but X-Ray is cryokinetic instead of pyrokinetic. *Universe where the Future Foundation consists of the world's smartest people: Iron Man, Mister Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Hank Pym, Spider-Man, Professor X, Beast, Hulk, and Doctor Strange. Doctor Doom and Cho are consults. *Mutantverse Darwin is exposed to a lot of gamma radiation and mutates into something akin to the Abomination. *Universe focusing on Mimic, who becomes the Hulk. Has the powers of Sabretooth, Gentle, Blob, Darwin, and Unus. Category:Uncanny X-Factor Category:Multiverse X